


Drinks on Me

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Chaoze being the savage best friend as always, Cute, Fluff, Lol will I ever stop clowning Yanjun, M/M, No the answer is no, Oh wait, Sobbing because Nine Percent hours open, Y'all wouldn't believe, Zhangjing being cute af, Zhangjun, Zhengting and Justin clowning Yanjun, aka what else is new, i love them so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: The five times Zhangjing associates Yanjun with a drink.1. Water2. Alcohol3. Tea4. Coffee5. Smoothies





	Drinks on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love them so much, and I lowkey am going to finish all the NPC WIPs on my to-do list if it's the last thing I do + even if it takes me forever. -huggles- [sad hours open] To anyone still reading this, thank you so much. ♡♡♡ I really appreciate anyone who has been with NPC throughout everything.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream about Zhangjun, my DMs are always open.

**Water**

“I never should have let you drag me into this.” Zhangjing grumbles, attempting to balance the heavy box cradled in his arms, shifting it into a more amenable position. The weather is beautiful, the sun partially hidden behind some clouds, still uncomfortably hot for Zhangjing, the sweat already starting to bead on his forehead. “I can’t believe it’s an _all-day _event and you signed me up to volunteer.” Zhangjing directs a pointed death-glare at Chaoze. “And it’s _outside_.”

Chaoze shakes his head, punctuated with an eye-roll. “It’s for a _good cause_, and besides, don’t try to act like you weren’t interested in coming as soon as I said Yanjun would be here.”

“Shhh.” Zhangjing shushes his friend, panicked, glancing around to make sure there is no one around they know before replying. “Not funny, Chaoze. Stop trying to broadcast my hopeless crush to the whole world.”

“I’m not the one broadcasting it.” Chaoze raises an eyebrow, all sarcasm and sharp edges. “You’re the one drowning me in four hour long conversations every other day to discuss the importance of him saying _hi _to you on campus when you see him outside of classes. And whether that means he likes you. With the added bonus of another two hours tacked on about whether smiling _means _anything as if you expect him to glare at you like a sociopath when walking by instead.”

Zhangjing wants to argue, but really, _who can argue with the truth?_

He sighs. “Well, you said he’d be here, and we’ve been carrying boxes over for the last hour, and I haven’t seen him.”

Chaoze looks at him as if he’s crazy. “Yeah, he’s going to be here. He’s running in the marathon.”

“Chaoze!!” Zhangjing wails as his friend walks away, his hands finding the perfect time to lose their grip on the cardboard box, the multitude of water bottles tumbling out of his arms and scattering on to the grass.

\---

“I still can’t believe I let you sucker me into this.”

“It’s for a good cause, remember?” Chaoze smiles, while handing off the sign-in clipboard to another participant. “Plus, I never said _explicitly _that Yanjun was going to be a volunteer. Just that he would be here.”

Zhangjing gives his best friend another glare, handing out another t-shirt.

“Not my fault that you’re gullible. And besides, you _will _get to see him. At the end of the race, probably.”

“You could have at least warned me that I’d be wearing something this…” Zhangjing pauses. “…bright.” He looks down forlornly at the neon yellow-green volunteer shirt that he has pulled over his plaid button-down, lamenting at the amount of time he had spent obsessing over which outfit to wear this morning, a feat involving copious selfies and urgent texts to the entire group chat, leading to Dinghao threatening to delete his contact, as well as half his closet emptied unceremoniously on his bed. “I wouldn’t have spent so much time picking out clothes.”

The realization dawns on him a few seconds too late. “Wait,” He cries indignantly. “_You’re _in the group chat and said nothing all morning. Dinghao was so _mad _at me waking him up from his supposed beauty sleep.”

Chaoze looks at him, mildly amused. “Maybe I just enjoy watching you struggle.”

Zhangjing brings up his hand threateningly. “If you weren’t my best friend, I would have killed you off long ago.”

“Lies, you could never live without me. Who else would sit for hours listening to you pining over the same guy for a year while being too much of a coward to make a move?”

“I hate you so much.”

“Hi, I’m looking to sign-in?”

And Zhangjing is about to snap at the newcomer, still feeling the irritation at Chaoze rolling off him in waves, but the instant he sees Yanjun, his words catch up in his throat and his mouth stops working properly, the resulting noise halfway between a croak and a grunt, which dissolves into a coughing fit. And Chaoze pounds on his back as he doubles over wishing he could just sink into the ground and disappear. _I probably look like the most unattractive person on the planet right now._

“Are you okay?” Zhangjing glances up to see Yanjun looking at him worriedly, holding out a water bottle for him, the cap unscrewed. Zhangjing takes it gratefully, hoping desperately that his face isn’t too red and splotchy from coughing, gulping down a few sips of cold water. “Zhangjing, right? I remember you from class.”

Zhangjing nods in affirmation, his head bobbing up and down perhaps a little too enthusiastically. “I didn’t know you were dating Chaoze.” To his horror, the whole thing happens in slow motion in his head, the statement catching him by surprise, the water in his mouth spraying all over the other boy, Yanjun’s face frozen in shock. Out of the corner of his eye, Zhangjing sees Chaoze sadistically grinning, clearly enjoying the spectacle.

“I-I’m not, I mean,” His words come out in a nervous stutter, unable to read Yanjun’s blank expression. “Chaoze and I are just best friends.”

Zhangjing winces.

And he starts to babble, the lack of response from Yanjun making him increasingly nervous. “And I’m so, so, so sorry about-“ His voice trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence with _spitting water in your face_. “-that. I really didn’t mean to, and I’m sorry we don’t have any towels or anything back here.”

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Yanjun’s gives him a small smile. “I’m going to be working up a sweat in a few minutes anyway. I’ll see you later when I reach the finish line.”

He blurts out the words before he can stop them. “I’ll be waiting.”

Yanjun waves as he walks away, and Zhangjing nearly swoons at the sight of the other boy’s back, the sleeves of his t-shirt rolled up to reveal his arms, imagining Yanjun crossing the finish line and smiling at him as he waves, coming over to him, and confessing his love…

“I’ll be waiting? What are you, a middle-aged housewife?”

Zhangjing regrets that the water bottle just barely misses Chaoze’s head.

\---

“How much longer?”

“You literally asked that _two _minutes ago, Zhangjing. I’m not a psychic, and the answer is still _I have no fucking clue_.”

Zhangjing looks impatiently towards the finish line, the big arch of balloons marking the end, a crowd of people already starting to gather, participants who had finished the race mixed with volunteers handing out water and a congratulatory ice cream treat. The people had just started to trickle in about half an hour ago, the majority of participants still not back yet. “I mean, how long should it take for him to run this full course? It’s not _that _long.”

“I’d like to see you try running the course in this heat. You were complaining an hour ago that you were going to die from the heat, and you’re literally sitting where there is shade from the sun.”

“That is besides the point.”

“I bet you’d collapse from heat stroke halfway through the course.”

“Seriously, Chaoze, have I ever told you that you’re annoying?”

“Probably, but it goes right over my head each time you do.”

Zhangjing cranes his neck to look over at the crowd of people again, focusing all his energy as if he can possibly will Yanjun to appear if he tries hard enough. He had briefly considered leaving early after finishing his volunteer registration duties, but the urge to see the other boy was too strong, overcoming his hate of the overly humid day, his t-shirt sticking uncomfortably to his body. His only regret is that Chaoze is standing next to him being the most _unsupportive _best friend ever. He feels his breath catch in his throat when he spots Yanjun finally crossing the finish line, and he starts hyperventilating inwardly as he watches the other boy come closer and closer, his stride purposeful and making his way over.

“Oh my god, Chaoze, he’s heading our way. What do I say? Do you think he wants to talk to me? How do I look? Isn’t he the most perfect human being you’ve ever seen?” Zhangjing hisses under his breath, shaking his friend’s arm vigorously.

“Just act natural.”

“What is natural _even_?” His voice cracks slightly on the last word. “What do I do Chaoze? He’s almost here.”

“Hi, Zhangjing.”

“Hi, Yanjun.” Zhangjing croaks out. “How was the race?”

Yanjun’s face splits into a wide grin. “Great. Is that water for me?” The other boy points at the water bottle in his right hand. Zhangjing nods numbly, automatically giving it to Yanjun when the other boy reaches out for it, feeling a small shock run up his arm as his fingertips brush Yanjun’s slightly when passing the bottle. The tingly feeling doesn’t disappear even after Yanjun takes the water, and Zhangjing watches, fascinated, as the other boy begins gulping down water thirstily, the perfect bobbing of Yanjun’s Adam’s apple mesmerizing.

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

Because Yanjun has stopped drinking the water, the bottle half empty, instead turning it upside-down, dumping the rest over his head, and all the words fly out of his head as the water soaks Yanjun’s t-shirt, the thin material clinging to his frame, digging into every crevice of the other boy’s body, and Zhangjing thanks the gods above that Yanjun is wearing white, and he can feel the blush forming on his cheeks as he sees the other boy’s chest come into perfect view, with the droplets of water dripping picturesquely from the tips of his hair, sending up a spray of mist as Yanjun shakes his head.

It takes all his energy to repress the inappropriate thoughts, and Zhangjing smiles back weakly at Yanjun. “Well, I’m glad you had fun.”

“Yeah, this was a real success. I’m glad we organized it so well.”

“We?”

The other boy nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’m part of the club that puts on this fundraiser every year.” Yanjun pauses. “Speaking of, we’re actually having a party later tonight to celebrate pulling this off in time. You wouldn’t believe how stressed we were last week leading up to today. You both should come.”

And Zhangjing agrees, smiling up at Yanjun, the sun reflecting off the shiny wetness of the other boy’s hair, basking him in a warm glow.

**Alcohol**

Zhangjing groans, only able to see the few students around him, losing sight of Chaoze almost immediately as they walked through the door, the short figure of his best friend disappearing into the crowd far too quickly. The entire place is packed, and Zhangjing tries to make himself as small as possible to avoid bumping into people he doesn’t know, not spotting anyone familiar.

“Hey.”

The hand on his shoulder startles him, and Zhangjing nearly jumps in surprise at the contact, twisting around awkwardly to face the person behind him. His eyes widen when he does, coming face-to-face with Yanjun, the other boy’s face a few inches from his own, leaning down slightly with a smile on his face.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

His words come out breathier than he expects. “Of course I would.” Zhangjing winces to himself, hoping the other boy doesn’t notice.

“Here, let me make you a drink.” He nearly feels his heart jump out of his chest as Yanjun grabs his hand to pull him along, his grasp firm around his wrist as to not get separated by the crowd. All Zhangjing can see is the other boy’s back as they make their way to the kitchen, Yanjun’s shirt a deep royal blue, loosely tucked into black jeans in the front, the back longer and covering the other boy’s butt. Yanjun’s hand feels warm and inviting, and for the first time, Zhangjing realizes how small his own hands are, the other boy’s hand bigger than he expected.

They get stopped periodically, multiple people letting out a cry of greeting before wrapping Yanjun into conversation, and Zhangjing awkwardly stands next to Yanjun until the other boy introduces him. _A new friend. _Each time a bright smile accompanies the introduction, and Zhangjing’s heart skips a beat when Yanjun’s dimples appear with a _pop! _Even more encouraging, the other boy doesn’t let go of his hand the entire time, Yanjun’s fingers gradually settling into his, and Zhangjing blushes when their fingers begin to interlace. The whole thing feels natural, and he thanks the gods that Chaoze told him about today’s event last minute even if he had spent the entire night stressing about seeing Yanjun.

“Okay, you’re going to love this.” Yanjun finally lets go, and he briefly mourns the loss of the other boy’s hand as Yanjun starts pulling out bottles from the fridge. “Do you like any particular drink?”

The nervousness rises up in him, churning his stomach uncomfortably. “Uhhh, actually…well, you see…” Zhangjing pauses awkwardly, wondering how to say that he doesn’t really drink at all. “…the truth is, I don’t have much experience with alcohol.” He finishes lamely, inwardly wincing, half-expecting Yanjun to turn around right then and there to find someone more interesting to talk to. Instead, the other boy’s face is lit up with a grin, a cross between amusement and what Zhangjing interprets to be a tinge of wickedness in his eyes.

“Well then, I am just the person you want to be with. I’ll whip you up something irresistibly good, and you won’t even be able to tell it’s alcohol. Do you have a favorite fruity flavor?” Yanjun starts pouring before he has a chance to respond. “Nevermind, I’ll just make you my best drink, and you can tell me what you think.”

He watches as Yanjun starts mixing, dumping a few carefully measured bits of each bottle into a shaker, and Zhangjing wonders if the other boy realizes how terribly attractive he looks while biting his lower lip in concentration. A few shakes and a carefully cut lime slice later, and Zhangjing is staring at a pretty pale pink drink, gleaming and alluring. Yanjun pushes it towards him, giving him a wink as he does.

“Here, try it.”

Zhangjing takes a sip expecting the sting of alcohol to hit the back of his throat, bracing himself for the taste. But it doesn’t happen, the tangy taste of cranberries and lime filling his mouth with the perfect mix of sweet and sour. An involuntary _oh! _comes out, and Zhangjing blushes as Yanjun laughs, the sound making a thrill of happiness run through him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“It tastes a lot better than I expected.” He replies eagerly, savoring the sweetness of the other boy with each sip.

“Well, I’ll be happy to make you as many as you want.” Yanjun laughs again, and Zhangjing feels the warmth on his cheeks intensify. And he listens as the other boy talks animatedly, his legs swinging off the edge of the high bar stool. _Today is the best day of my life. _

Cranberries and lime.

Zhangjing doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to taste it again without thinking of Yanjun.

\---

Zhangjing can’t remember how many drinks he’s had, only knowing that each one past the first has multiplied his happiness by ten times. He feels so giddy with happiness, smiling at Yanjun who is perched on the edge of the couch looking at him with amusement. Then suddenly the room is spinning, and it takes Zhangjing a few moments to realize it’s him that’s spinning in circles, not the room. And he sees the other boy’s dimples with each turn, the only thing anchoring him, so fast that Yanjun is just a blur of blue and black, a splashed brushstroke of color.

“Whoa, there.” The hands are firm around his waist, steadying him on his feet, the voice soft against his ear. “You’ve had a bit too much I think.” And Yanjun spins him around slowly, the other boy reaching out to grab his hands.

“Aren’t you going to dance with meeeee?” Zhangjing draws out the last bit, the words sung out in a scale. The bubbly feeling rises as Yanjun looks down at him, and Zhangjing flutters his eyelashes in what he hopes is a flirty expression. _God, he’s so attractive. _

The other boy’s voice has a tinge of amusement, light and airy. “Is dancing what you’ve been doing this whole time?”

Zhangjing pouts. “What? You don’t like my dancing?” His hand comes up to ruffle the younger boy’s hair automatically, his fingers drifting through the hair flopping in Yanjun’s eyes as the other boy leans down, surprisingly soft to the touch. And the other boy’s face tightens in response, the smile flattening into a more serious line. _Did I do something wrong? _The panic settles in his chest, but before he can say anything, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Mr. Can’t-Hold-A-Drink-To-Save-His-Life.” Chaoze’s voice brings him back to reality and sharpens his focus. “Did someone give you more than one drink? You never dance unless you drink.” Chaoze’s drawn together eyebrows come into view, his nose wrinkled with judgment. “And I forgot how awful your dancing is. No wonder you don’t do it when you’re sober.”

“Chaoze, why?” Zhangjing complains. “My dancing isn’t _that _bad.”

His best friend raises an eyebrow to match the sardonic expression on his face. “I’ve been watching you _literally_ spin in circles for the past half hour like a five year old seeing their first snow. That is _not _called dancing as amusing as it looks.” Chaoze pauses. “Anyway, I came over to make sure you’re okay. And to make you drink this.” The glass of water is shoved unceremoniously into his hands, his friend disappearing as quick as he showed up.

It takes him a split second to realize Chaoze is gone. “Wait, Chaoze!” And he’s pushing through the crowd frantically, trying to grab ahold of his friend. Zhangjing catches Chaoze’s arm before the other boy slips into the kitchen. “Chaoze!” He hisses. “I need your help.”

“Help with what?”

“Help with _Yanjun_.” Zhangjing pouts, shaking his friend’s arm.

Chaoze raises an eyebrow at him. “You seem to be doing fine with Yanjun all on your own.”

“But how can you be _sure_?” Zhangjing needles, his face still set in a pleading expression.

“Because no sane person would watch you dance and still stick around for more than an hour unless they actually liked you.”

“You’re so terrible.”

“Or just the right amount of terrible.” Chaoze winks at him.

\---

Yanjun is still standing in the same spot when Zhangjing returns, and he feels the giddiness rise up again as the other boy turns to face him, his side profile perfectly framed in the soft glow from the fireplace. “Yanjun,” He waves his hand excitedly, and he feels himself falling before he sees the corner of the rug upturned in his path.

_Oh no._

He falls into Yanjun’s embrace.

_Oh._

He’s breathless when he opens his eyes, lost in the other boy’s gaze, a warm and burnt brown with some flecks of lighter gold, the combination reminding him of caramel swirled in dark chocolate. And he can almost taste it, taste the candy in his mouth, and it only takes a second, though it feels like an eternity, for his hand to cradle Yanjun’s cheek, the taste of sweetness on the other boy’s lips. Yanjun’s tongue feels enticing in his mouth, a teasing presence, and Zhangjing moans into the younger boy’s mouth as Yanjun’s fingers curl into his hair, tugging slightly to tilt his head back for a better angle in which to kiss him.

Zhangjing feels the happiness warming him from the inside, the feeling growing more and more and more and more… He separates himself from Yanjun’s kiss as quickly as possible, the panic coming too late for him to stop it.

To stop himself from throwing up.

All over Yanjun’s white shoes.

**Tea**

“Are you really going to hole yourself up in your room for the rest of time?” Zhangjing groans when he hears his best friend’s voice far too early in the morning for his liking, pulling his pillow over his ears for good measure. “Not that I’m complaining about not needing to spend the extra half an hour just to wake you up in the morning, but I would like to know that you are still _alive_ so maybe just pop your head out once a day to say hi or something.”

“Go away, Chaoze.” Zhangjing croaks, cracking open one eye to see Chaoze standing over him. “I feel like utter crap. My throat is killing me.”

“Oh, so you’re actually sick today? Not just hiding from the world?” The other boy pauses. “Or more specifically Yanjun? I’ve noticed that you’ve somehow managed to avoid going to the class you two share together since the party.”

“It’s not like that.” Zhangjing huffs, lifting his head ever so slightly to glare at Chaoze. “Okay, maybe it is on purpose, but it’s not my fault, okay?” Chaoze continues to give him a stony-faced look, bringing out the defensiveness in his voice. “It’s not like I can ever look him in the eye again after _vomiting _all over his shoes.”

“Sooo, the solution is to fail your class and somehow avoid him on campus for the next two years?”

“Leave me alone.” Zhangjing mumbles into his pillow, exasperated. “I’m sick. You wouldn’t come in here just to pick on someone who’s sick, would you?”

“Why not? You’re sick, not dying.”

Zhangjing throws the pillow at Chaoze, missing the other boy entirely, cursing inwardly as his pillow sails out of his room and into the hall. “You know, with the frequency with which this type of thing happens around here, you would think that your aim would have improved by now. Maybe you should work on that.”

“Get _out_, Chaoze.”

“Sure thing, just don’t expect me to pick your pillow up.”

\---

Zhangjing sighs, looking forlornly at the blank sheet of paper next to his textbook, the numbers on the page swimming together into an unsolvable problem. _And I still have twenty problems left to finish. _But he can’t concentrate on the homework, the twinge of pain scratching at the back of his throat each time he swallows, his mouth dry. The medicine he had taken earlier in the morning is starting to wear off, and Zhangjing can feel the pounding starting in his head again, making him dizzy. _I hope I don’t have a fever. _He reaches for the bottle on his bed-stand, his fingers fumbling to unscrew the cap, but as he turns it upside-down, nothing comes out.

Crap.

He sighs again, his fingers rubbing at his temples in an effort to magic away his headache. And the longer he stares at the page, the worse his head feels, and after an hour, he finally gives up. _I wonder… _He wonders if he should be embarrassed that his search bar auto-fills straight to Yanjun’s social media. Pictures from the last few weeks appear on his screen, a mish-mash of different sceneries and people.

“Zhangjing!” His best friend’s voice drifts through the apartment, faint in the distance, the sound of the front door slamming shut an instant later. “Zhangjing!”

“Hey, Chao-“ Zhangjing’s voice cuts off with a squeak as he hurriedly slams his laptop screen down, catching sight of Yanjun standing behind his best friend. _What is he doing here? _He chuckles nervously, wishing that Chaoze would have given him a damn heads-up before letting his crush walk in while he’s still wearing his pajamas with _bedhead_ still. “Uhh, hey, hi, yeah, how are you Yanjun?” He says weakly, not even able to glare at Chaoze who is standing there with a delighted look on his face.

“Errr, what are you doing here?”

Yanjun holds out the bag triumphantly. “Chaoze told me you were sick, so I brought you medicine.” Zhangjing tries desperately to ignore his best friend who is wiggling his eyebrows suggestively from behind Yanjun. “No wonder you haven’t been in class lately.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” He croaks, his throat suddenly feeling even more dry. “I’ve been sick mostly.”

Zhangjing almost screams in surprise when Yanjun plops down on his bed next to him, far too close for his comfort level. Instead what comes out is a mix between a high pitched squeal and a grunt, reminiscent of a surprised pig, something that he does _not _need to be reminded of, glaring at Chaoze who is making pig faces at him, his thumb on his nose imitating a snout. _Go away. _He mouths the words at his best friend as Yanjun takes out the medicine. Zhangjing feels his heart flutter as Yanjun frowns, biting his lower lip, as he reads the labels. “I wasn’t quite sure which would be best, so I grabbed a few different ones.” The other boy looks at him with an apologetic expression on his face. “I bumped into Chaoze on my way to class, and he told me you were sick. And I only had time to stop by the corner drugstore on the way here afterwards.” Yanjun pauses, an uncertainty in his voice. “I’m sorry I dropped by unannounced, but Chaoze said you wouldn’t mind.”

_Fuck you, Chaoze._

“…it’s fine.” Zhangjing replies weakly.

Yanjun holds out the medicine for him, grabbing the glass of water on his bedside table with the other hand. “I think this one is right. You’re just experiencing cold symptoms right?”

Zhangjing nods, obediently taking the pill, swallowing it with two gulps of water. “Thanks for coming to check on me. That’s very nice of you.” He says awkwardly, not knowing what to do now with his crush sitting on his bed while he still feels on the brink of death. Yanjun brings the back of his hand to his forehead, and Zhangjing blushes, the warmth crawling up the back of his neck and heating his cheeks.

“Hmmm, you feel a bit warm. You should get some sleep.” Yanjun smiles at him. “I’ll go make you some tea while you rest.”

“Uhhh, are you sure? Don’t you have things you need to do?” Zhangjing winces as his words come out sharper than he intends, hoping that Yanjun doesn’t take offense.

“No, it’s fine. I brought my books over.” Yanjun pauses. “Chaoze said I could study here for a bit. I mean, if that’s okay with you…”

“YES.” He blurts out the word far louder than necessary, softening his voice when he repeats his assent. “Yes. Please. Stay.”

The kiss pressed onto his forehead gives him a shock, and Zhangjing can still feel the touch of Yanjun’s lips lingering on his skin even after the other boy moves away. He vaguely senses that his mouth is gaping open, but the smile on Yanjun’s face, the corner of his mouth curved upwards slightly, makes him forget about closing it. A few heartbeats, and Yanjun’s smile widens, his dimples appearing, two deep dips in his cheeks.

“Try to sleep.” Yanjun shuts the door to his room firmly behind him as he walks out.

_What just happened?_

The instant the door closes, a soft knock. _Well, that didn’t take long. _Chaoze pokes his head in, and Zhangjing resists the urge to throw a pillow at his best friend’s face. “Did you like your surprise?” Chaoze breaks out into giggles, his glasses sliding down on the bridge of his nose.

“Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you.” Chaoze sits on the edge of his bed. “Clearly, I’m the bestest friend you’re going to ever have. How else would you ever get together with Yanjun without me?” His best friend hands him a brush. “See? I even got your brush from the bathroom so you can fix your hair.”

Zhangjing glares at Chaoze. “You could have at least texted me that he was coming.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Chaoze laughs again as he leaves the room, turning his head slightly to watch the pillow sail by him. “You really should work on your aim though, Zhangjing.”

_Ugh._

\---

Zhangjing is just about to drift off into sleep when the knock startles him back into being awake, the adrenaline making his eyes snap open. “Zhangjing?” Yanjun’s head appears at the door, two matching mugs grasped in his hands, his favorite yellow and blue ones. “I brought you tea.” He hastily shoves the papers in his lap out of the way, shifting his laptop to the floor. _At least my hair isn’t a mess still. _Small miracles. Yanjun hands him the yellow mug, perching himself on the edge of his bed yet again. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

He takes the mug in both hands, sniffling. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

He feels Yanjun’s eyes on him as he starts to take a sip, so self-conscious of the fact that the other boy is watching that he doesn’t take the extra second to blow on the tea. “Ouch!” The hot liquid immediately burns the tip of his tongue, and Yanjun’s hands come up to wrap around his, steadying the mug, the liquid sloshing dangerously close to the edge, and Zhangjing is immediately thankful that he doesn’t end up with hot tea all over his lap.

“Careful, Zhangjing.” The other boy whispers the words, and Zhangjing wonders if Yanjun isn’t letting go on purpose.

He really hopes so.

**Coffee**

“Chaoze, does this look okay to you?” Zhangjing pulls anxiously at the edge of his shirt, struggling to push the last few buttons into their buttonholes, his fingers unusually clumsy today.

“Yeah, looks fine to me.” Chaoze looks up from eating his bowl of cereal. “Surprised to see you up this early on a Saturday. You going somewhere?”

“Yup, a coffee date with Yanjun.” The look on Chaoze’s face is comical, his expression frozen into shock, the spoon halfway between his mouth and the bowl in the air. “What? Is it _that_ hard to believe?” Zhangjing frowns, pausing gathering all his things.

“Well,” His best friend shrugs. “You _did _vomit all over his shoes.”

“You’re the one that said I should still try dating him even after that.” Zhangjing protests.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would actually _work_.”

“Not helpful, Chaoze.” Zhangjing sighs, grabbing his wallet and keys to the apartment, shoving them into the pocket of his jeans. “Do you have any other advice before I go?”

“Don’t vomit on him this time.”

\---

Zhangjing turns, looking at his phone periodically, searching for the coffee shop that Yanjun had sent him the address to. _It should be around here somewhere. _He stares again at the message from the other boy, the smile emoji tacked on to the end making his heart flutter. He remembers how surprising it had been to find the other boy still next to him when he woke up from his nap, the half empty tea mugs on his bedside table, long cold. The other boy had fallen asleep as well, sitting on a chair beside his bead, his head resting on his arms in a makeshift pillow.

And Yanjun had asked for his contact info, the two of them falling into easy conversation the past few weeks. Zhangjing had screamed aloud when he received the text asking if he wanted to grab coffee, embarrassingly so in the middle of class, drawing quite a few stares from his classmates around him, though the professor didn’t even skip a beat. He had wanted to sink into the ground at the time, but even then, it couldn’t temper the amount of excitement he had.

_A date with Yanjun._

Now, if only he could find the damn coffee shop.

Zhangjing finally spots it, the sign hidden near the corner, the small lettering easily overlooked if he wasn’t searching for it. The inside of the shop is simple and plain, shiny hardwood floors with small round high tabletops and towering chairs. The smell of coffee is strong, and Zhangjing waffles in the entranceway, unsure whether to grab a seat first, a quick scan of the room showing that Yanjun isn’t there. But before he can make a decision, he feels a weight on his shoulder, a tap on the other. “Are you just going to stand in the doorway?”

_So close._

“Come on, let’s order.” And Yanjun drags him forward, his hand naturally intertwining with the other boy’s as if by habit, his fingers settling into the grooves in between Yanjun’s, feeling like they had never left since the last time they held hands. The cashier smiles at them as they walk up, his eyes flitting between the two of them, and Zhangjing feels his face heating up. “He’s cute, Yanjun. Is he your new flavor of the month?” The boy wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, giving Zhangjing a pointed look. “Is this the type you’re going for nowadays?”

The insinuation makes him panic, his gaze moving back and forth between the two boys, not sure what to think or where to look. _Does Yanjun bring all his dates here? Who did he used to date? Was it him? How does Yanjun even know this guy? _His eyes move downwards to read the nametag pinned to the top of the boy’s apron, and Zhangjing squints to read the letters, not used to English names. _Justin?_

“Shush, you. Just put in our orders.” Yanjun retorts with a glare. But Justin only laughs in response, which makes Zhangjing think that the glare is only a formality, more of a teasing threat than anything else.

“Yeah, yeah. Zhengting is going to be so disappointed. How _dare _you.” Justin puts his hand to his chest as if clasping at his heart, clearly mocking Yanjun back. “So I’m assuming your usual flat white latte?” Justin turns to look at him, his interest clearly piqued. “And what will you be having?”

“A caramel macchiato.” Zhangjing squeaks, feeling as if he is a bug under a microscope from the way Justin is staring at him so intently.

“I _see_.” Justin draws out the word into a drawl, accompanied by an eyebrow raise that causes Zhangjing’s heartbeat to jump up dramatically. _What does that mean? _“That’ll be $10.” Justin declares, accepting Yanjun’s credit card and swiping before returning it to the other boy along with a little metal standee. “And _here _is your number. Your order will be over shortly.”

Zhangjing follows Yanjun to a table near the windows, trying to put the whole interaction that had just happened out of mind, something hard to do when he can see out of the corner of his eye that Justin is sneaking glances at them and intermittently glancing down at his phone. He’s so busy trying to ignore Justin that he misses Yanjun’s question.

“…Earth to Zhangjing. Are you listening to me?”

He snaps back to attention when Yanjun waves his hand in front of his face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Zhangjing mutters, embarrassed. “What were you saying again?”

Yanjun looks at him curiously. “What was distracting you?”

_Well, for starters, who’s Zhengting? And why would he be disappointed?_

“Oh, nothing.” Zhangjing lies through his teeth, putting on his best bright and happy smile to brush the subject under the table. “Just that I have to pick up more cereal for Chaoze on the way home, so just making sure to remind myself before I forget.” Zhangjing smiles and nods as Yanjun starts ranting about how his roommate always drinks all the milk and doesn’t replace it, leaving him with nothing left to pour in his cereal in the mornings, his brows furrowed as he talks, his eyes bright, his voice indignant. _Stupid Chengcheng. _Zhangjing feels his face relax into an easy grin as the other boy talks.

_He’s kinda cute when he’s mad._

_\---_

“…and here are your drinks.” Justin slides the two cups on to the table on to the table, giving them a bunch of napkins in addition.

Yanjun turns his glare on to the other boy again, tapping his index finger against the table in annoyance. “Justin, why do I always get served last whenever I come here? If you keep treating me like this, I’m going to find another coffee shop to frequent instead.”

“Stop whining.” Justin shoots back. “We both know you’re never going to leave as long as I keep giving you our leftover desserts at closing time for free. Stop lying to yourself.”

The comeback makes Yanjun splutter, and Zhangjing can’t help himself from giggling aloud, the conflicted look on the other boy’s face one he has never seen before. “That’s not true.” Yanjun protests, trying to defend himself, pointing his finger at Justin accusingly. “Just because you give me chocolate cake _sometimes _doesn’t mean I’ll stick around.”

“Uh-huh.” Justin looks less than convinced. “Sure, Yanjun.”

Zhangjing is so absorbed in watching the show, that he almost doesn’t realize that Justin has turned to look at him instead. “Do you like chocolate cake?” He stares back blankly, not quite sure the question is truly directed at him.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Justin rolls his eyes. “Who else would I be talking to?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I do.” Zhangjing replies, uncertain of where the exchange is going. “Why?”

“One slice of our chocolate cake coming right up.” Justin winks at him before leaving, ignoring Yanjun’s put-out expression.

“He’s so annoying.” Yanjun frowns, sticking out his lower lip into a scowl. “I can’t believe we’re friends. I swear to God, someday I am going to kill Zhengting for introducing me to his group of imbeciles. Even worse, they actually all know where I live too.” The other boy sighs.

“Here you go!” Justin plops the plate in front of him with a flourish of his hand. “A slice of our premium, factory-made, right-out-of-the-box chocolate cake for Yanjun’s…” He pauses as Yanjun shoots him another dirty look. “…friend.”

But before Zhangjing has time to think about what any of it means, a sharp, piercing thrill interrupts. “Yaaaaanjun!!” The other boy’s face immediately rearranges into a grimace, and Zhangjing turns around just in time to see a very stylish looking boy running up to their table, a huge pair of sunglasses covering half of his face, only his eyebrows showing, covered from head to toe in what Zhangjing thinks is clothes from the brand Gucci. At least, that’s what he assumes from seeing the huge letters written across the boy’s shirt. “Justin told me you were here. And with a friend, and I just had to come.” The boy whips off his sunglasses revealing one of the most attractive faces Zhangjing has ever seen, pops the lollipop out of his mouth and pouts, shaking Yanjun’s arm in what he hates to admit is sort of adorable. “You never hang out with us anymore.”

Yanjun looks decidedly _not _pleased.

“First off, _you_.” Yanjun glares at Justin who seems unphased, clearly used to having the other boy’s anger directed towards him. “You _traitor_.”

Justin shrugs before walking away. “It is what it is.”

“And Zhengting, I never come around because you all are crazy.”

“You love our brand of crazy.”

“Absolutely fucking not.”

Zhengting turns his attention to him, and once again, Zhangjing is floored by the other boy’s looks, his eyes sparkling with inquisitiveness. “And who do we have _here_? Yanjun, you never tell us about the boys in your life anymore.”

“That’s because if I did, you lot would drive them all away.”

“Not fair.” Zhangjing almost falls off his chair as Zhengting moves his face closer, experiencing for the second time today what it would be like if he was the main attraction in a petting zoo. “You’re cute though. What’s your name?”

“Z-zhangjing.” He stutters, a blush starting to heat his cheeks the longer Zhengting stares at him without breaking eye contact. It feels like an eternity before Zhengting finally blinks, and Zhangjing unconsciously lets out the breath he doesn’t even know he’s holding in, a low hissed whisper.

“Zhangjing.” Zhengting repeats his name slowly as if savoring the word, the lollipop rolling around in his mouth making distracting clicking noises against the other boy’s teeth. “I see.” Zhengting doesn’t wait for a response. “Well, Yanjun, it was good to see you. Make sure to come around sometime.” The other boy puts his sunglasses back on, and Zhangjing’s mouth drops open in shock as Zhengting plants a huge kiss on Yanjun’s cheek, leaving behind a trail of regret in his wake.

_What is going on?_

**Smoothies**

“What happened to your perfect boyfriend?” Zhangjing looks up as Chaoze walks into the kitchen. “I haven’t heard you talk about him for days.” Zhangjing groans, his hands covering his face, resigned. The probing reminds him of last week, with the rest of the date not going _badly _per se, but after he had gotten home, Zhangjing still couldn’t shake the image of Zhengting kissing Yanjun out of his head. He hadn’t contacted the other boy since, hoping desperately whenever he heard his phone go off that it would be Yanjun offering some type of reassurance.

Leaving him forlornly staring at his phone every night before bed.

“Maybe he just doesn’t like me?” Zhangjing’s voice cracks a little, a sharp wave of sadness running through him at the thought. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, how did your date go last week?”

“It was…” Zhangjing struggles to come up with the right word to describe their date. He had learned about Yanjun’s favorite books with the other boy quoting favorite passages to him fervently, how Yanjun took two hours showers and defending himself for using up all the hot water since _Chengcheng should get up earlier if he wants to shower first_, and the other boy’s side hobby of writing songs, sneaking away in the evening to use the piano in the music room on campus quietly by himself. Every new piece of information makes Zhangjing’s heart flutter just a bit harder, the white flag of surrender waving in the wind. But even so…and Zhengting’s face comes to mind, unbidden and unjustly perfect.

Zhangjing sighs.

“…weird.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go out and make it not weird.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m waiting for him to call or text me.”

“And why can’t you just be the one to call or text him?”

“Because I can’t.” Zhangjing wails, pressing his hands to his ears so that he doesn’t need to hear his best friend barraging him with questions. “I just can’t, okay?”

“This seems like not-a-real reason to me.”

“Just shut up.” Zhangjing slurps up the last of his soup before placing the bowl in the sink. “I’m going to leave for a walk now, just so I can get away from _this_.” Zhangjing waves his hands wildly in Chaoze’s direction. His best friend’s words echo after him as he runs out of their apartment, the door swinging shut behind him.

“Running away never works!”

\---

Zhangjing kicks the pebbles out of his way on the dirt path. _Stupid Chaoze. _The sun beats down on the back of his neck, his t-shirt clinging to his back uncomfortably, the temperature a lot hotter than he had anticipated, especially after such a long walk. He squints, looking into the distance trying to make out whether any of the park benches are within the shade, the only cover offered by the trees, not even a slight draft of wind to alleviate the heat. Zhangjing makes his way over to the only available bench, a twinge of jealousy stirring in his chest as he passes by a couple holding hands. _That should be me. _His hand slips into his pocket for the umpteenth time, feeling for his phone, still torn about whether to call Yanjun.

_Maybe Chaoze is right._

A few moments of hesitation, and Zhangjing lets out a deep sigh, plopping down on the bench, his tiny bit of resolve entirely leaving him as he dangles his legs off the edge. The heat is starting to make him sleepy, and Zhangjing feels his eyes drifting closed.

“Zhangjing!”

_Yes, Yanjun?_

“Zhangjing!”

_Almost sounds real, like he’s right in front of me._

Zhangjing opens his eyes and lets out a bloodcurdling scream, loud enough to attract the attention of the surrounding people, a couple turning to look at him. “Yanjun, what are you doing here?” The other boy is only a few inches from him, an amused expression gracing his face.

“I came to find you of course. Chaoze told me you were probably in the park when I stopped by your place.” Yanjun takes a seat next to him on the bench, and Zhangjing stares at their knees, almost touching as they sit next to each other. “I figured that I needed to come see you soon or else you’d probably think I was ignoring you.”

“You _have _been ignoring me.” Zhangjing retorts, not able to hold back the spitefulness, his pent-up feelings of the past week spilling out all in one breath.

Yanjun groans, his nose wrinkling in apology. “I didn’t mean to. Chengcheng dropped my phone in the pool, and it died. I haven’t gotten around to picking up my new one yet.” The other boy clasps his hands together, dipping his head down, a clear sign of contriteness. “Please forgive me.” Yanjun looks up hopefully to meet his eyes, and Zhangjing feels his heartbeat quicken. “…and maybe give me a chance to make it up to you?”

Zhangjing hates that he’s melting into a swoon just at the sight of the other boy. _Stand your ground, Zhangjing. _Yanjun reaches behind his back, offering Zhangjing one of the two plastic cups. “Chaoze said your favorite flavor is strawberry, so I stopped by to get some smoothies before coming.” Yanjun pats him on the head, a fond expression on his face, a move that Zhangjing admits makes him feel like a kaleidoscope of butterflies has been released in his stomach. “Drink some. It’s hot out, and you should stay hydrated.”

He takes a sip, the taste of strawberry filling his mouth with a sweet slight tang of raspberries. “Okay, _one_ chance.” Zhangjing holds up his index finger half-threateningly. “But before that, why did Zhengting kiss you?”

Yanjun’s face sets into a scowl, running his hand through his hair. “Because Zhengting likes to make trouble for me.”

“That’s not really an answer.”

The other boy lets out a frustrated sigh. “Okay, truthfully? My last long-term relationship did _not _end on good terms. He was a dick, and everybody knew it but me. And that was three years ago. Since then, all my friends have been far too nosy and in my business about my relationships.” Yanjun pulls of an exaggerated eye roll. “They think my judgment is bad so every time I meet a new guy, they insist on vetting him.” A pause. “But I’m pretty sure all they’re doing is scaring off any potential prospects I have.” The younger boy laughs awkwardly, trailing off into silence, looking at him expectantly for a response. “Zhengting is overly protective. Think tiger mom crossed with mafia boss.”

“But why the _kiss_?”

“He kisses everyone in our friend circle on the cheek like that. He thinks it’s a charming European type greeting. It used to drive his boyfriend Wenjun nuts.” Zhangjing watches as Yanjun fumbles around in his pocket, taking out a cellphone. “I, uh, can prove it to you if I call Zhengting right now. But, uh, I only just picked this phone up, and I still need to set it up. Oh wait, I don’t think I even have Zhengting’s number on here yet.” The other boy stares helplessly at the phone, clearly at a loss of what to do, the confusion on Yanjun’s face drawing a burst of giggles out of him.

“No, no, it’s fine. I trust you.” Zhangjing grabs the other boy’s hand in his, the action sending a tingly shock that runs up his arm when their fingers touch. He smiles at the relieved expression on the other boy’s face, buoyed by a feeling of lightness from the knowledge that Yanjun wants to date him, the uncertainty of the past week fading away.

“I can’t believe you still want to be with me even after…” Zhangjing’s voice gets small, barely audible, and he winces in embarrassment at the words. “…I threw up on your shoes.”

Yanjun laughs, his eyes glinting wickedly. “Okay, to be honest, I wasn’t happy about that. They were a brand-new pair of shoes, and I spent _hours _cleaning them afterwards, as well as wiping down the floor of our living room.” Zhangjing hides his face, mortified, peeking out from in between his fingers. “_But_,” And Yanjun pauses, a faint smile lifting up the corner of his mouth, his hand reaching out to ruffle Zhangjing’s hair. “I must _really _like you because even after that I wanted to ask you out on a date.”

The younger boy beckons him closer with a finger, his voice soft. “Let me show you just how much I like you.”

Yanjun tastes like summer, the sweetness of mango on the other boy’s lips mixing with the taste of strawberry in his mouth, like long walks on the beach with the sand sifting in between his toes, the heat from blacktop basketball courts and shooting hoops until the sun goes down, bright reds and oranges that rip across the sky at sunset.

And Zhangjing drinks it all in, every bit of Yanjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
CC: [@loststickienote](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)


End file.
